No teu Poema jogo duplo — cátia e susana
by Luminous Lu
Summary: Pedaços da vida em conjunto da Susana e da Cátia, baseados no poema de José Luís Tinoco.


**Que me perdoe a fandom da Susana e da Cátia, mas confesso que não tenho escrito mais. De qualquer forma, achei que não deveria ficar com isto na gaveta, por isso partilho!**

"No teu poema

Existe um verso em branco e sem medida

Um corpo que respira, um céu aberto

Janela debruçada para a vida."

 **\- José Luís Tinoco**

—-

O quarto está frio, contra o costume. Susana abre a porta e a corrente de ar fá-la parar quase de imediato, os sentidos aguçados e o corpo alerta, firme. Num instante, passam-lhe pela cabeça os mais variados cenários. Pode ser o João, à espera para acabar o que não conseguiu há umas semanas; pode ser qualquer um dos russos que ajudou a interrogar — Manuel não gosta de pontas soltas, mas elas existem sempre, não é? Pode não ser nada, pode ser só esquecimento de uma das empregadas de limpeza, a janela semi-aberta para deixar entrar ar.

"Podes entrar, eu não mordo."

Ou sim, pode ser a Cátia.

A adrenalina corre pelas pernas, Susana sente-a a descer pelos músculos e a abandonar o seu corpo. Há uma vibração, um formigueiro que ainda sente nas mãos. Entra no quarto e pousa a carteira no sofá, tira o casaco e os sapatos sem olhar para a janela. Consegue, pelo canto do olho, ver que Cátia está sentada no espaço interior da dita. Só quando a olha de frente é a vê em toda a sua glória. Sentada no parapeito, a janela entreaberta e o cigarro na mão, e o cabelo atirado para trás e a expressão plácida, quase dormente.

A última vez que se viram não foi simpática. Cátia voltou a insistir que Susana cooperasse com a justiça, que se bandeasse, que passasse para o lado dos bons, como ela lhe chamava. Cátia, com o seu sentido de justiça, com a sua necessidade de ver o mundo a preto e branco, bom e mau, dentro ou fora. Susana vive no intermédio, no cinzento, no que não se classifica. Susana sobrevive aí, e é aí que sobrepassa qualquer avaliação, qualquer nota máxima.

Cátia não se mexe, e Susana avança para o meio do quarto. A esta distância quase lhe consegue sentir o perfume, o cheiro que lhe é tão característico, a couro e a suor e um ligeiro toque de tabaco. Cátia não é fumadora ávida, mas Susana conhece-lhe o cigarro ocasional, a necessidade de libertar _stresse_ , de concentrar o pensamento com a ajuda que a nicotina lhe traz.

"O que é que estás aqui a fazer?" A pergunta saí-lhe mais suave do que a intenção inicial. Não a quer fazer sentir confortável ali, quer que ela saia, que fuja, que rebente num canto qualquer — ou então quer que ela fique, que fique sempre, que não abandonem aquele quarto.

Quer vê-la ali sempre.

"Honestamente, não sei." As palavras saem murmuradas, acompanhadas por uma expiração de fumo, fazem formas contra o vidro da janela. Cátia mexe-se, finalmente, virando a cabeça para o interior do quarto. Susana vê as marcas das lágrimas que já chorou, que estão a caminho de secar. "Acho que tive saudades."

Susana senta-se, puxa a saia para cima e cruza as pernas no chão de uma forma quase infantil. Já não tem o batom escuro, o cabelo está emaranhado e preso na nuca, para não se meter no caminho. Sente-se pequena, algo que é raro sentir, mas vê o canto da boca de Cátia a tremer, um sorriso tímido a ameaçar invadir-lhe o rosto. "Foda-se. És tão bonita, Susana."

O sorriso abre-se-lhe de forma quase instantânea. Cátia sabe, por isso é que gosta de a apanhar de surpresa com estes elogios, com aquela capacidade maravilhosa que tem de virar o assunto. Susana pousa o queixo na mão e olha para a mulher à sua frente.

Suspiram as duas, e Cátia apaga o cigarro no cinzeiro que tem ao lado do pé descalço.

"Não pensei que voltasses." A voz de Susana sai quase como um murmúrio, um comentário tímido. Cátia encolhe os ombros e suspira, voltando a olhar para a rua.

As luzes de Tróia brilham lá ao fundo, o som do mar como uma melodia suave e doce nos ouvidos das duas. Até vir para Setúbal, Susana nunca percebeu a atracção pelo mar. É filha das montanhas, do verde e do nevoeiro, do barulho constante dos animais que a rodeavam. O mar é uma coisa nova, um amor tão novo e tão imediatamente profundo como o que sente por Cátia. E se lhe pedissem para separar os dois amores, não sabe se conseguiria.

O mar vem com Cátia, com as ondas do cabelo e os cafés que tomaram ao pôr-do-sol. Vem com o dia em que a inspectora entrou no quarto do hotel vinda da praia, com chinelos de dedo e a pele a saber ao sal e ao sol em que tinha estado o dia todo, toda ela sorriso e sardas e verão. O mar vem com Cátia, são só uma entidade.

"Acho que volto sempre. E não gosto disso, mas a ser sincera é isso que sinto. Que volto sempre." É a vez de Susana de suspirar.

"Eu gosto que voltes."

"Eu sei."

Há mais um silêncio longo, cheio de tudo. Nenhuma se mexe, mas não tiram os olhos uma da outra. Susana esquece-se que está naquele quarto, esquece o que está lá fora, esquece o tempo que passa. Concentra-se só naquela presença na janela, na mulher que está à sua frente, de t-shirt dos Fleetwood Mac e calças de ganga, com ar de quem vestiu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mão. São tão diferentes. E são tão iguais, ao mesmo tempo. São tão iguais nas convicções e nas certezas, na teimosia e na necessidade de estarem correctas. São iguais na lealdade, embora ambas sintam que esta lhes foge das mãos e se começa a concentrar num ponto só, naquele embrião de relação que têm nas mãos. As lealdades estão a mudar, e isso assusta.

É Cátia que fala primeiro, as mãos a correr pelo cabelo e a prendê-lo num puxo meio desfeito.

"Há aqui qualquer coisa, Susana." Sorri e levanta-se do parapeito. Senta-se no chão em frente à outra mulher e as mãos encontram-se, os dedos a entrelaçar-se quase de imediato. "Isto não é normal. Não é o que eu tive antes, é diferente. E eu não sei se para ti também é, ou se eu é que estou completamente sem noção…"

"É."

"É o quê?" Susana tira finalmente os olhos dos de Cátia e brinca com os dedos da agente da PJ.

"É diferente, Cátia." Há um sorriso, um puxão suave e estão as duas com as pernas juntas, num emaranhado de membros que nem elas compreendem. Há qualquer coisa que as impele, que as força a tocarem-se sempre que estão ali, não há? "É diferente de antes. É uma coisa nova, tão cheia de tudo. Do bom e do mau."

"E isso assusta." Cátia completa, aproxima-se ainda mais, os narizes tão próximos que quase se tocam. "Assusta tanto."

"Assusta muito." Não sai mais do que um murmúrio, e Susana tem que engolir em seco. "Eu não sou de ter medo."

"Eu sei. Eu também não."

Sorriem as duas, as bocas quase coladas, mãos perdidas em cabelos e o calor que se gera entre elas a tornar-se palpável. "Então vamos? Sem medo?"

É Cátia que avança para o beijo, que perde a noção de onde está e como está, e que tem a percepção que só existe Susana, só existem aquela boca e aqueles olhos e tudo o que as mãos tocam enquanto os olhos estão fechados.

O beijo não cede; cresce e leva os corpos, e Susana só se ouve murmurar ao ouvido de Cátia, vezes sem conta.

"Sem medo."


End file.
